Hosting
Gambling is a very prominent feature on RuneDeath and there are many ways to participate. The most common methods include a pair of 1-100 dice which are a reward for donating $12 usd or more. clean up and add images Hosted Games Black Jack (Bj) The Aim of the game of black jack is to get the closest to 100 without going over 100, the host rolls for the person placing the bet. The host rolls once, depending on the rolls if it was a low roll such as 23, the better may say hit to recieve a higher number, but if the roll is over 77, then the total equals over 100 and that is a bust and the host instantly wins. If the better's total number equals to be high but not higher than 100, then they better might stay, saying they don't want any more rolls. Now it's the host's turn to roll and he has to roll the dice until her busts or gets a higher number than the better without busting. 55x2, or similar. The Aim of the game of 55x2 or similar games is that, the host rolls the dice and if the number is over 55 it is a win and the host pays x2 the bet. But, if the number rolled is 55, it is a reroll and if it's lower than 55 it's a lose for the better and the host wins. Dice Duel Games (Donators Only) First to 1, First to 3, First to 5 (Ft1, Ft3, Ft5) The Aim of the game of First to 1 or similar games is between two donators. It is to roll higher than the other player, so if the first player rolls a 51 and the second player rolls a 78, the second player wins the point and the score is now 1-0 to the second player. The game is continued until the score limit specified is reached, so for First to 1, it's 1 point wins, First to 3, 3 points wins, and continued for the higher scores. First to 10 (ft10) The Aim of the game of First to 10 is to roll a number with two digits that add together to equal ten e.g. 4+6=10. The numbers that earn a point are numbers: 19, 28, 37, 46, 55, 64, 73, 82, 91 and 100, 10 does not count as it is as follows 1+0=1. And the point system is the same as the First to 1 style games, if you get a winning number, you earn a point and the point limit may be raised as wanted. First to 11 (Ft11) The Aim of the game of First to 11 is to roll a number that is a multiple of 11, number such as: 11, 22, 33, 44, 55, 66, 77, 88 and 99. If you roll any of those numbers you win a point, the point system is still the same as the First to 1 and First to 10 style games. Black Jack Dice Duel (Bj-1, Bj-3, Bj-5, etc) The Aim of a game of Black Jack Dice Duel is similar to the host game of blackjack, except the donators roll for themselves and the start of the duel both players roll once and the lowest roll, starts the duel with a normal game of black jack. If he/she feels they need to they can just hit/stay. The point system, still stays the same. First to 10 and 11 to 3 or 5 (Ft10+11=3, Ft10+11=5) The Aim of the game of First to 10 and 11 to 3 is playing both Ft10 and Ft11 together and rolling either of the target numbers earns a point. Trivia *